


Fluff

by Assigned_Guilt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assigned_Guilt/pseuds/Assigned_Guilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of disconnected pieces. Light, short, and sweet. And whenever I feel like writing a little bit of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

They sat together on the bed, the laptop balanced between their legs and their bodies resting comfortably against one another. Carmilla could hear Laura’s heart beating rhythmically next to her and her body heat radiating softly off her skin. 

She laughed at Laura, who still had not started the show because she was explaining all the reasons she liked it and wanted to share it with her girlfriend. Carm carefully placed an arm around the smaller girl, mesmerized by her animation and not actually listening. 

“Cupcake, it sounds great but how am I going to like it if you never let me watch?”

Carmilla grinned at Laura’s momentary fluster. “Fine, fine, here we go.”

~~~

They each paused multiple times throughout; Laura to explain something and Carm to make a smart-ass comment or prediction. Laura had to hand it to her: Carmilla knew what was up most of the time.

~~~

On one such occasion, Carmilla had noticed a flaw with the logic of the show. Laura, not knowing how to counter, decided that shushing her girlfriend was the best option. She turned her head just a bit too much though, trying to physically cut her off and Carmilla finally had an opening.

She lunged forward, carefully placing a kiss on Laura’s bottom lip. Laura squeaked in surprise, and Carmilla once again took advantage of the delay, this time to close the laptop and deftly place it on the table next to the bed. 

Laura regained her composure in time to sigh exasperatedly at her partner, but her grin made it barely believable, so Carmilla didn’t stop, knowing if she actually minded, Laura would be more serious about objecting.

Carmilla shifted her body to face Laura’s, placed a hand on her chin, effectively taking control, and pushed once more into a kiss, deepening it when Laura’s hands reached her dark hair.


End file.
